What if she hadn't come back?
by jcap1fan
Summary: Just my take on how things could go if Eliza was in the Hospital before Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

 **Prompt from** **readingjewel** **:** **Arizona is new and Eliza has been working at Grey Sloan. It would be great and kind of a role reversal to reality.**

 **I am gonna use this suggestion but change it a little bit. So remember when Arizona went to Africa 'cause of the grant? So she didn't come back like in the show, she stayied there for some years and is now moving back to Seattle. Callie however just left for NY with Penny and Sofia is with her but Arizona isn't her parent. Arizona wasn't on the plane crash so she has two legs and I think it's pretty much it. Sorry for the big Author's Note but really needed to say this in order to make the story work.**

 **You all know the deal, I am Portuguese so English isn't my first language and stuff like that. Anyway hope you enjoy this. Review people!**

Arizona just got out of the plane and she felt like she was finally at home, sure Malawi was her house for several years but not exactly her home. In Seattle she had all her true friends and not just colleagues like in her old hospital ( in Malawi ).

She knew that some things had changed since the last time she was here. She knew that Callie was no longer in Seattle and that she was in NY with her new girlfriend and her daughter. Yes she knew about the daughter Callie had with Mark Sloan, she also knew that Mark was no longer alive just like Lexie both of them having died on a plane crash.

Over the years she had kept in touch with April Kepner so she was well aware of the situation.

When she was about to claim her baggage she decided to call Kepner to let her know she had already arrived

" Hey April how are you? I am calling just to let you know that I got off of the plane just now and it feels really good to be home"

" Hey AZ I am good. Yes I am aware of that fact and actually I am standing in the airport just waiting for you! "

Arizona glanced around and her eyes catch the sigh of her friend and she walked over to her.

"April! So good to see you, I missed you" says the blonde hugging her friend.

" Good to see you too, we all missed you!"

They walked side by side out of the airport and into April's car talking about everything that went trought her minds, updating each other on their lifes and Arizona became really happy on the fact that she would be allowed to meet April's daughter Harriet she had seen a lot of photos and heard everything about her but now she would be able to actually grab the little girl.

" Arizona before we arrive the hospital I have to warn you that there is a new Head of Ortho there and well she is just working for us for 2 months and people don't really like her because she says everything that she thinks all the time" April warns her

" Oh the drama, I missed it so much " Arizona says giving April a huge smile, dimples popping and everything

30 min later they arrived at the hospital and Arizona went in search oh the new chief, Chief Bailey

Knocking on the door she heard Bailey's voice saying " come in "

Arizona opened the door and she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs when she saw who was with Dr Bailey. Standing there looking at Arizona was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long dark hair and those green eyes that Arizona could get lost in and honestly she was already a bit lost in them. Only realizing that she was staring at the woman when she heard Bailey clearing her throat.

" Dr Robbins, Arizona is so good to see you, come here this instant and give me a hug"

" Miranda is good seeing you too " Arizona said as she approched the short woman to give her a hug.

" Sorry, I didn't introduce the two of you" Miranda said looking between Arizona and the other woman

" Dr Robbins this is Dr Minnick " " Dr Minnick this is Dr Robbins " Miranda said looking between the two.

Arizona extended her hand to shake the other doctor hand

" I'am in peds and you? "Arizona asked trying to learn more about this stunning woman

" Hi I am the head of ortho " she said shaking Arizona's hand

That touch causing butterflies to appear in Arizona's stomach

" so this is the woman April told me about " Arizona thought " she didn't tell me that she looked like THIS " Once again Arizona caught herself staring at Dr Minnick but this time the staring was mutual and only stopped when Dr Bailey cleared her throat

" So Arizona we need to talk about the arrangements in the hospital for you to come back and work here "

With that said Eliza left Bailey's office and went to her floor to see if anything needed to be done.

Right after leaving Bailey's office Eliza leaned against the wall and she couldn't keep the smile of her face thinking about the woman that she just met. That woman being Dr Robbins, Dr Arizona Robbins aka the most stunning woman to ever walk on earth.

" Hey, you ok?" April asked once she saw Eliza leaning against the wall

" Yeah I am good just... nevermind " and with that she walked away to resume her day

Arizona left Bailey's office with a smile on her face, she had got her old job back and she couldn't be happier about it. She loved working in there and she loved everyone already so it would be easy for her to work. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to start and if she's honest it's not just about the job but about a certain brunette she met today also.

 **AN: so tell me what you think if I should continue this story or just leave it and go back to only reading lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all I just want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews and for all the support. I am crossing my fingers to not disappoint you all.**

 **So here's another chapter**

Arizona arrived at the hospital 15 min before her shift was due to start so she decided to head to the cafeteria and grab a coffee.

" Hello there Dr Robbins " she heard as soon as she entered the cafeteria. Not recognizing the voice she turn around and saw Dr Minnick aprroching her with a big smile on her face.

" Hey Dr Minnick, I see that you remember my name " came Arizona's response with a smile on her face that matched the brunette's

" Arizona Robbins? That name attached to that face? No, that's not one you forget " And with that she left Arizona with her eyes wide open looking like a foul

" Did she just flirted with me? " Arizona says out loud to no one

" Who flirted with you? " Karev asks appearing out of nowhere

" KAREV! I missed you so much come here and give me a hug " she says extending her arms for Alex

" Hey boss. I missed you too, peds isn't the same without you" Karev says hugging Arizona

" So Karev, tell me about this new ortho girl "

Arizona and Karev walked together to the peds wing talking about Eliza and Arizona gets more and more curious about her

Being paged to the ortho floor was what she in times spend the day hoping for because in that way she could see Callie but now it was only a page like any other. She and Callie were friends now and she was happy for her because she is happy now.

Arriving to the ortho floor she went to the nurses station " hey someone paged me "

" It was me " Eliza said " I wanted to introduce myself proprielly to you."

" So you paged me here just to talk? "

" Yeah. So I am Dr Eliza Minnick but you can call me Eliza. I'm a sports medicine ortho surgeon and now the Head of Ortho in Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital "

" okay... Nice to meet you once again " Arizona said with a dimpled smile on her face

" Oh my god you look so beautiful with that smile " Eliza said not realizing that she was talking out loud and not only in her head

" oh thank you, you don't look bad yourself " Arizona decided that two could play the flirt game

" Oh my god did a just said that out loud? " Eliza questions while her face turns red

" Yes you did and I appreciate it " Arizona blushes

" I like girls " Eliza blurted

" what? oh.. Okay " Arizona said hiding her smile

" and you're a girl. A pretty gorgeous girl. A stunning girl "

" Stop it or else I'm going to blush like a foul in here " Arizona said starting to blush

" Sorry... I'm not usually like this. I mean I'm really good at this. I have game. It's just that I now realize that when I'm around you a get all nervous and I don't really know why... "

" Oh believe me you do, you have game. You have that sexy something, something going on ... " Arizona said smiling to Eliza

" Do you wanna grab a drink with me? " Eliza asked now full of confidence

" No, I don't wanna grab a drink with you " Arizona said hiding her smile

" Yes, yes you do "

" Fine, I'll have a drink with you "

" And I promise you won't regret it " Eliza said with a victorious smile on her face

" Go away " Arizona demanded and smiled after that stunning woman passed through her with a huge smile on her face

And with that Arizona stood there thinking to herself about this flirting and how much she missed it. Sure in Malawi she had a few one night stands and all but there she was only focus on her work because that was why she was there. That was why she had left her whole life behind in Seattle, including her now ex-girlfriend. In theory Arizona was happy with the course that her life had taken because she was happy in Malawi doing work that actually felt amazing and she was also happy for Callie because she now had what she always wanted which is a baby. Over the years they had talked several times and make peace with each other so yeah now they were friends.

Several hours later her shift had ended and she was ready to head home and relax with a glass of wine and maybe even call her mother to let her know that everything was okay. Exiting the hospital she was walking to her car when she saw Eliza sitting on a bench all by herself. She approchead her and said " What are you doing here all by yourself? "

" Oh hey. I was actually just waiting for you "

" And why is that? " Arizona asked with a puzzled look on her face

" Because we are going to get a drink, remember? " Eliza smirked

" I remember saying no to that drink " Arizona smiled

" Yeah but you also said yes because I have something very sexy going on " Eliza said with a sexy look on her face.

" Fine, shut up... Let's go " Arizona said with a huge smile on her face.

Eliza pulled Arizona to her car and drove them to a very cute little bar that had open a few months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona and Eliza walked in the bar and it was pretty crowded but they still manage to get two sits at the bar. Eliza asked what Arizona wanted and then adressing the barman she said " so for me it's a beer and for my girl over here is a glass of white wine " then Eliza turned to Arizona and smiled

" your girl? " Arizona asked amused

" yeah, I was going to explain to him that we are only friends that work together and that are having a drink together and maybe later share some other things but then it would take too long and I need a drink so "my girl" sounded good to me " Eliza simply stated

Their drinks arrived and Arizona drank a bit of hers before asking " would you mind sharing with me what else do you want to share with me later? "

" yeah I could tell you or I could show you " Eliza said as she leaned forward before capturing Arizona's lips with her own

They kissed like it wasn't their first kiss, their mouths seemed to know each other already however all the butterflies in their stomachs told them otherwise. It was a sweet but meaningful kiss and when their parted for air they locked eyes and all they could say was " wow "

" I've been thinking about doing that ever since the first time I saw you ... " Eliza stated and blushed

" You and me both. You are so beautiful and sweet. That kiss was exactly like I thought it would be" Arizona said already wanting to kiss the brunette again. And so she did it, this time the kiss was more passionate, tongues demanding entrance in one another's mouth and then battling for dominance. They stayed like that just kissing and talking to each other for a while, just getting to now one another and several hours later it was Eliza's time to speak " As much as I wanted to stay here and just do this for the rest of the night, it's getting late and tomorrow we need to work "

" yeah you're right. We should leave I have an early morning tomorrow " Arizona said with a sad expression on her face

Eliza paid their bill and got up grabbing Arizona's hand and leading them to her car. She opened the door for Arizona to get in and then got in herself. " So I am just dropping you home and tomorrow I'll just pass by your house and pick you up before heading to work, that way we don't need to go now to the hospital to grab your car. Sound good? "

" If you don't mind that sounds great to me, get to see you before I go to bed and right after waking up " Arizona smiled and realized that when she was around Eliza that seemed to be the only thing she could do, smile and she was more than okay with it.

The drive to Arizona's house was a silent one but with a lot of exchanged looks and even with Eliza's hand on top of Arizona's on the blonde's thigh. When they arrived Eliza pull a car to a stop and shut the engine down looking at Arizona.

" I had a great time tonight. I'm glad you accepted to have a drink with me "

" I'm glad I did it to because I really enjoyed the nigh. Thank you " Arizona leaned into Eliza to just get another peck before she exit the car and climb the steps to her house.

That night both girls fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces just thinking about the other and all the things that they could do together.

Some weeks have passed since their first "date" and they couldn't be happier to just spend some time together, getting to know each other and kissing... oh the kissing... it was the best thing either one of them had ever experience before. Like agreed Eliza had picked Arizona the next day on her way to the hospital and now everytime their shifts started at the same time Eliza would go by Arizona's house to pick her up and then at the end of the day they would go to the blonde's house together just to make out a bit and relax in each other's company. It felt so right and so easy for the both of the to be together. They still hadn't had sex because they both wanted to take things slow and really know each other before they get to know each other intimately. It was hard as hell because they were both crazy hot and sexy that's way this morning when Arizona arrived at the hospital one hour after Eliza she got a page to the ER and arriving there she said " hey, someone paged me "

" that was me, very urgent " Eliza said coming out of nowhere

" great where are we heading? " Arizona said with a smile on her face

" My place or yours? Tonight! The minute we are off of work. I don't care if you have got other plans. They are canceled. I have plans of my own "

" So you paged me... for a dinner date? " Arizona asked not knowing why Eliza hadn't just said anything earlier

" I mean sure... we can eat too " Eliza said with a mysterious look on her face " My plans are more... naked plans "

" oh... okay " was everything Arizona could say when Eliza was being so damn sexy

" to be clear I mean sex "

" oh no no I... I got that " Arizona said looking everywhere but the brunette's

" But you're hesitating... I came on too strong? You're not ready! You're weirded out " Eliza said regretting to have said anything in the first place

" Oh no! I want it! I'm more than ready for it, believe me... It's just that I wasn't counting, that's all "

" Good 'cause I'm really looking forward for it " With that Eliza winks at Arizona and leaves to finish her day

The hours seem to go by slowly ever since her talk with Eliza and all Arizona could think about was their naked plans because let's face it Eliza is hot as hell andshe couldn't wait to take all her clothes of and just have her way with her.

" Robbins I need a favour " Karev said approching the blonde

" Oh hello Karev it is nice seeing you too. How are you this fine afternoon? " Came the ironic response of the blonde

" Sorry boss... I need you to do my night shift today. Jo and I have a dinner date tonight and I really want to go " Karev almost pleaded with AZ

" I am truly sorry to tell you this Karev but I can't tonigh because I also have a date and this one is one I cannot miss for anything in the world "Arizona smirked

"Oh you're getting lucky tonight... No worries boss I'll ask Nelson " Karev said with a knowing smile on his face

" Oh Karev take your mind out of the gutter that is not the reason why I can't switch with you " Arizona said blushing

" Sure it isn't " And with that he left

Deciding to text Eliza she grabbed her phone " Hey pretty lady. I miss you already... Looking forward for our plans A "

Within a minute her cell vibrate in her pocket and she smiled seeing the reply " Hey babe I miss you too. I can't wait for the time when I have you all to myself E "

" Oh she called me babe, that's so sweet " Arizona though

Finally finishing her day Eliza couldn't be more excited. She was finally going to be able to put her hands all over Arizona's body and just claim her as her's. They're going to be able to consumate their relationship.

" Hey there gorgeous. What you doing out here? " Turning around Eliza saw Arizona walking towards her with a dimpled smile on her face

" Oh hey I was just waiting for my girlfriend " Eliza said not realizing that she had just thrown the G word

" Girlfriend ? I like the sound of that "

" Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that but it is what I think you are to me... "

" I would love to be your girlfriend " Arizona said leaning to kiss the brunette's lips

" So... Shall we go my girlfriend? "

" Lead the way girlfriend " Arizona laced her fingers through Eliza's and they walked together to Eliza's car to get to her house.

When they arrived they were both feeling quite nervous. They entered the house and Eliza decide to throw the nerves out of the window and just pinned AZ against the front door of her house while kissing her neck.

" Right to business... I like it "

" Shut up and just kiss me " Eliza said before capturing AZ's lips with her own.

This was going to be a long night and they couldn't be happier about it.

 **AN: Okay so I never ever wrote smut scenes so I don't know how this is going to be like but I swear I'm going to try my best. Thanks for reading and review people. See you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So smut people... My first time writing it so please be nice okay? Thank you very much for all the support and reviews. You're all awesome!**

 **To be honest with you guys I was listening to SoMo – Ride song when I wrote this because I think it's a good song to write this lol**

" I want you so much Arizona " Eliza said breaking their kiss " you sure you're ready? "

Instead of answering Arizona just started undressing Eliza, taking her coat of and tossing it across the room " I want you more than anything. I really like you and nothing feels more right than this "

Eliza just kissed the blonde and pulled her shirt over her head taking a moment to admire the beauty of Arizona looking her straight in the eyes " You're so beautiful " Eliza picked Arizona from the floor, the blonde instantly wrapping her legs around Eliza's body, and carried her to her bedroom always kissing the blonde. It was not hungry kisses or needy one's, instead it was sweet kisses, passionate kisses because this was their first time and she wanted them to remember it like the best first time that they both had. It was their night so nothing else mattered and they had all the time in the world just for the two of them. Once arriving to the bedroom Eliza laid Arizona gently on the bed looking once again straight into her eyes. Now it was time for Arizona to speak " You are the most amazing woman I ever met " they kissed slowly just savouring the moment of being with each other. Pulling apart Arizona pull Eliza's shirt off of her and admired all her beauty " make love to me " was all that she said. Eliza gently unbuttoned Arizona's pants always looking her in the eyes, those eyes that are now full of lust and love for Eliza. Tossing the pants to the floor Arizona sat up and did the same to Eliza's pants. Her hands roaming every bit of Eliza's back she unclasped her bra and let it fall down from Eliza's arms. Eliza copied the blonde and did the same to Arizona's bra, now all they had left was their panties but not for long since Eliza just pushed Arizona's down her legs and to the floor, doing the same with her one's. Laying on top of Arizona she started kissing her first her lips and then her neck making Arizona moan in pleasure. Arizona was experiencing sensations that she never had experienced before, Eliza was worshiping every bit of her body leaving wet kisses everywhere and Arizona couldn't take it anymore " please I need you".

That was all that Eliza needed to hear. She let her hand go to where Arizona needed it the most and she gasped at the amount of wetness she found there "you're so wet "

" You did it to me " Arizona said moaning at the sensations Eliza's fingers were causing on her body.

Eliza looked Arizona in the eyes and inserted a single digit into her watching the blonde's eyes shut and loving every second of it. Inserting another finger she started to work out a ritme making the blonde moan more and more. Kissing Arizona she started to thrust a little bit harder making Arizona reach her peek " I'm coming " was all she could say " look at me. I want to see you when you come " continuing to thrust into the blonde the brunette said " come for me baby " and it was all that it took to Arizona to come screaming Eliza's name on the process. After seeing that Arizona had come down from her high Eliza took her fingers off of Arizona and stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

After regaining her strenght she flip them so that now she was on top of Eliza and just kissed her with everything she had.

They made love to each for several hours until they fell asleep for the exhaustion.

The next morning Arizona woke up on a strange bed and wondered where she was until she remembered the previous night and all the things that have been said and done.

Immediately a huge smile came across her lips and she just stared at the woman who was fast asleep with her head laying on her chest and her arm wrapped around Arizona's naked torso. This woman was everything Arizona always wanted and she couldn't believe that she now got it, that this awesome and stunning woman was her girlfriend. She was falling in love with Eliza and even if she wanted to she couldn't do anything about it.

" I can hear you thinking from over here " Eliza said with her voice full of sleep and eyes still closed. She leaned up to kiss Arizona and was met with the huge dimpled smile she had ever seen " Good morning baby "

" Good morning to you pretty lady " Arizona said crashing once again her lips with Eliza's

" I need to tell you something that has been on my mind ever since I woke up " Arizona said with a worried look on her face

Upon seeing that look Eliza sat up straight and looked at the blonde " Oh my god. Are you going to break up with me? Because we just made love for the first time and now that I experienced that I can't pretend that I don't know how it is and I can't just be your friend 'cause I like you too much "

"God no! That's not what I want to tell you! It's actually the opposite." Arizona stop to catch her breath a little " It's just that I'm falling in love with you. Like head over heels in love with you " Arizona said afraid that she might be ruinning everything

" You got me scared a bit over there. I'm falling head over heels in love with you too babe. I want to spend all my life with you, every single minute of it and I now it is too soon but I can see a future with you" Eliza said smiling

" I'm glad that both of us are off from work today because I plan on making love to you all day long. You're just so irresistible " Arizona smirked upon saying that

Eliza didn't respond instead she just pulled the blond on top of her and started kissing her like her life depended on it and the followed Arizona's plan and made love to each other all day long. In every room of Eliza's apartment.

 **AN: I hope this was good for you guys because I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **See you next chapter and you know the deal review people**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I always say this but thank you for all the reviews the followers and the favs. You're all awesome.**

 **I think in this chapter I'm gonna do a time jump so be prepared lol**

 **Just a quick reply to** BiYOUtiful **Eliza's house as lots of rooms lol**

The next day when they arrived at the hospital everyone already knew about their relationship because apparently one nurse had seen the kiss they shared in the parking lot on the day of their naked plans and so now as usual in this hospital everyone already knows. It was a good thing because now they no longer needed to tell anyone or hide anything.

Walking in the hospital hand in hand all eyes were on them and although Arizona was used to it Eliza wasn't so it was a bit awkward for her but she let herself go and just enjoy the blonde next to her.

With one last kiss they parted and went their separated ways. Arriving to the peds floor Arizona went to the nurse's station and was welcomed by Karev

" Way to go boss! " Karev said extending his arm for an high five

Arizona just stared at him and his arm not knowing what he was talking about " What you talking about Karev? "

" You and Minnick, way to go... She's hot " Alex smirked

" Karev a little more respect please. I'm still you're superior " Arizona said giving in and smiling

" Sorry but I mean she is really hot, like dirty hot "

" Enough talking about my girlfriend and how hot she is please... can we just go make rounds? "

Deciding to text Eliza she grabbed her phone and typed " Hey babe so apparently you have a fan lol Karev wouldn't shut up about you and how hot you are. I could only though to myself that he doesn't even know how truly hot you are ;) Miss you already. A"

Not even 5 min later she felt her phone vibrate and smiled seeing the name displayed on her screen " Hey I miss you too. Sorry to disappoint him but I prefer blonde woman. Sorry not sorry lol. E"

 **A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

Arizona was walking with Karev to the cafeteria when her pager went off. She was being paged to the ER 911. Running as fast as she can she arrived there and saw an incoming trauma with a 7 year old child in it.

Approching the girl she introduced herself " Hey there. I'm Dr Robbins can you tell me your name? "

" My name is Rachel "

" So Rachel can you tell me where it hurts?"

" My leg"

Arizona went to look at the little girl's leg and was taken back at what she saw. The little girl's bone was sticking out of her flesh and in a strange way " page ortho now !" she demanded

" I'm calling a Dr to come and take a look at your leg okay? I know it hurts but soon it will all be over, I promise " Arizona said smiling trying to confort the girl

" Someone paged me ? "

" It was me Dr Minnick " Arizona said looking at her lover and smiling " I need you to take a look at Rachel's leg over here"

Eliza entered the room and didn't even look at the little girl's face. Because if she had done so she had recognize the girl

" LIZA! " Rachel said

Looking up from the leg Eliza froze just looking at the girl

" Do you know each other?" Arizona asked with a puzzled look on her face

Listening to Arizona talk took Eliza from her trance and she just smiled to the girl

" Hey Rachel. I haven't seen you in some years. You're so big! " Eliza said approching the girl and giving her a hug

Arizona as more confused than ever. Where did Eliza knew this girl? The next thing she knew a tall blonde woman was entering the room stopping at the entrance and looking to Eliza with a shocked expression on her face. " Eliza? Is it really you? " she asked

" Lauren Hi " the brunette said not even needing to look up to recognize the voice

Arizona watched as the new woman in the room walked across the room and literally jumped on top of Eliza hugging her and when Arizona was starting to leave the room to give the girls some privacy she saw it. The woman just grabbed Eliza's face and kissed her right in the lips. Not wanting to see more of it Arizona ran from the room to an empty on-call room tears falling down her face. Once inside Arizona leaned against the door and just cried.

At the same time in the trauma room Eliza was just pushing this woman off of her and notice that Arizona was no longer in the room " Fuck " she though to herself " What the hell are you doing here in Seattle and why the hell did you just kissed me? "Eliza practically screamed at Lauren. She didn't wait for a reply, instead she just ran after Arizona because she was almost 100% sure that she had seen the kiss and now she had some explanation to do. Asking everyone if they had seen Arizona a nurse told her that she saw her come inside one of the on-call rooms on that floor and she just went to knock on the door. Nothing happened so Eliza tried knocking again this time deciding to say " Arizona babe it's me, let me come inside please. I really need to explain all that happened to you "

The door swung open and the sign before her made her heart break. Arizona had her cheeks stained from crying and her eyes puffy red.

" I don't want to hear any! Did you really thought that you could make me you're other? If you have a girlfriend or whatever the hell that woman is to you why are you with me? One isn't enough? We are done, did you ear me? WE'RE OVER! "

" What? Arizona stop! Let me explain " Eliza begged but it was now to late because Arizona had already walked away not even looking back.

 **AN: so guys a little drama. any guesses for who the girls are? sorry for this chapter it is a bit short but I wanted to leave you with some questions on your mind. Review people and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza tried her hardest to find Arizona but it seemed like the blonde didn't wanted to be found so she tried calling her but the blonde didn't answer. She tried texting but nothing happened either.

Deciding to let Arizona just cool off and digest everything she went to Rachel's room on the peds floor to try and understand what Lauren and Rachel were doing here.

" Liza I'm glad you came back " Lauren said with a big smile on her face " I missed you so so much "

" What the hell are you doing here? And also why did you think you could kiss me? We broke up more than a year ago. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm here because I'm your sister's doctor and just that!" Eliza went straight to business

" We came to visit our grandparents but Rachel wanted to go to the park and then she fell and the rest you already know. So now we are here with you. Please Liza you didn't even gave me a second chance. I love you so much " Lauren said looking to Eliza's eyes

" I'm over you! I'm happy now and you just came in here and ruined everything like you always do! I have a girlfriend now and I'm in love with her. I love her more than anything I have ever loved in my life and now she just broke up with me because she saw some chick kiss me out of nowhere" Eliza said trying to make Lauren move on once and for all.

" Is she the Dr that was with you in the ER? Dr Robbins Rachel told me her name was?"

" Yes she is and I have to go find her and make everything okay. So please stop ruinning my life once and for all. Let me be happy "

" You were happy with me you know? And you're a foul if you think I'm just going to give up that easily " Lauren said proud of herself for having made Eliza single again

" You're crazy! I'm gonna go. It was nice seeing you Rachel " She waved at the girl before leaving the room

" You sure have a type Liza. But I'm better " Lauren shouted to the retrieving form of her ex.

Lauren watched her leave and then with a huge smile on her face she walked to the nurse's station and asked for them to page Dr Robbins 'cause she needed to talk to her about her sister's well being.

Doing as she was told the nurse paged Arizona and whitin 5 min the blonde appeared. Seeing her Lauren went to talk to her " Dr Robbins can I have a word? "

Recognizing the woman from the ER Arizona put on her best fake smile and went to talk to the woman. " Yes Miss Perez? The nurse told me you wanted to talk about your sister?"

" Actually I don't... I want to talk to you about Eliza! I don't know if you know but we are engaged and I wanted to surprise her." Lauren said knowing very well that this woman was getting more and more annoyied with her by the second and loving every second of it because she was now making their relationship even worse.

" Sorry but that is not any of my business so I'm going to go " With that Arizona turned around and left the woman by herself. With fresh tears running down her face she was glad that her day was over because all she could think about was going home and drinking herself to sleep.

The first thing Arizona did when she got home was grabbing a bottle of wine and not even bothering to pick up a glass she took a big gulp of it and went to sit on the couch. Tears still rolling down her face and all she could think about was Eliza and why had she done that to her? Why did she started a relationship with her if she was engaged to another woman? Was she just a cheater?

A knock on the door brought Arizona out of her thinking and she went to open the door, bottle still in her hand. On the other side of the door was Eliza with a sad and worried look on her face. " We're not going to do this! " Arizona said while shutting the door on Eliza's face but before the door was completely closed Eliza managed to stop it from closing and came inside closing the door behind her.

" Would you at least her me ? If you still want to break up with me after I'm finished talking then I'll leave but please let me try and explain things to you "

" You don't need to explain anything. You're fiancee already explained to me everything I needed " Arizona said starting to cry again

" She's not my fiancee, she isn't even my girlfriend, she's nothing to me! " Eliza tried

" Don't make me stupid Eliza. If she's nothing than why did she kissed you and why did she just came to me and asked me to help her suprise her fiancee? "

" Okay so here's the whole truth and I really hope you believe me because i'm really being honest over here. Lauren and I dated for a few years and we were happy together but then she started to get really weird with me, like always wainting to now everything that I did and with whom and she was always controlling me and I just got tired of it so I broke up with her. We broke up more than a year ago and I never even seen her again. She is always trying to call me and stuff like that but I never reply because I don't want nothing to do with her anymore. She went to talk to you because I told her that I was happy now, that I was in love. I told her that I love you and she just wanted to mess things up for us. Please believe me. I just want you. I love you more than anything. Please don't break up with me "

" You do? " Arizona asked a little bit defeated

" I do! And I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that because it's the truth"

" I love you too " was all that Arizona could say. This woman was all she ever hoped for and more and now that she knew the whole story she understood everything and everything made sense to her. If that Lauren wasn't familiar of one of her pacients Arizona would kick the crap out of her because that was all that she could think about right now.

" I want to beat that woman up. First she came here and kiss MY girlfriend and then she tried to make me believe that you and her were a thing. " Arizona said full of rage for the woman

" You believe in me now? " Eliza asked with a tear falling from her face

" I do. I'm sorry I didn't let you talk before but I was so jealous and hurt " Arizona said and walked closer to her girlfriend to give her a kiss. They kissed like never before. That kiss had all the feelings in it. It started gentle but quickly became heatead and tongues were batling for dominance. They parted when oxygen became a problem and just stared each other in the eyes for a minute before reataching her lips together and clothes started to fly everywhere.

" They say make up sex is the best sex " Eliza said with a smile on her face

"Shut up and just fuck me! Make me believe that I'm the only one for you "

And Eliza did just that. She took the blonde to the bed and made love to her all night long trying to show her that she was everything she needed to be happy. Promises were made to always love one another and never jump to conclusions before talking to the other.

 **AN: So here it is... Hope you have enjoyed. Review people and see you next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So sorry guys for taking so long to update but this weekend was very busy for me. Sick girlfriend and everything so sorry. This chapter will probably suck because I'm having a little bit of a author's block so it was really hard writing it. Anyway hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Review people.**

After several rounds of sex Arizona and Eliza laid in bed side by side just trying to catch their breaths. It is now almost 4am and they were exhausted. Turning to her side to face Eliza, Arizona smiled as wide as she could, dimples popping out and everything.

" What's got you so happy?" Eliza asked with a huge smile on her own face

" you " Arizona simply stated " move in with me "

"what?" Eliza asked thinking that maybe she hadn't heard correctly

"move in with me. I want to share everything with you " Arizona said still with a smile

"Really? Of course I'll move in with you. I'd love nothing more " Eliza leaned to Arizona and placed a kiss on her lips. It started chaste but quickly became heated and Eliza pulled Arizona to lay on top of her and started exploring her naked body with her hands. Soon they were, once again, making love to each other until they couldn't move anymore and they fell asleep from the exhaustion.

The days after went by pretty fast. Eliza's ex finally understood that Eliza had moved on and was happy so she left with her sister.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

" Babe are you almost ready? We really need to go. My parents planes lands in less than an hour " Arizona shouts from downstairs to Eliza who is in their bedroom trying to look perfect to meet Arizona's parents

" I'm coming " Elizas says as she comes down the stairs. She is wearing a tight pair of jeans and a light green shirt that makes her eyes pop out oven more.

" You look beautiful babe. And even if you didn't they are going to love you just the way I love you. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about " the blonde says looking confident that her parents will love her girlfriend

They walked to the car and Eliza is very nervous because what if they didn't like her? She had only once met the parents of any of her girlfriend's and it was Lauren's because well they were basically married to each other. " thank god I didn't marry that bitch " Eliza thinks to herself

" You know that you don't have to be nervous honey. They don't bite and even if they did I wouldn't let them bite you " Arizona says with a playful smile on her face

" Oh believe me the bites don't scare me no more. You got that all covered " Eliza teases back

" I can't resist to bite you a little bit here and there. But it is your fault you know? "

" Why is it my fault? " Eliza asks

" Because you look very hot all the time that I only want to taste you. In every sense of the word " Arizona smirked

"Shut up. We can't keep talking about this if you want me with all my mental power intact when I meet your parents "

" speaking of which... we're here. Are you ready to do this? " Arizona asks looking to the brunette with nothing but love in her eyes

" As ready as I'll ever be so let's go before I chicken out " Eliza says getting off the car

They walked hand in hand to the airport and to the arrivals part and waited until people started coming out of the plane that just landed. Arizona's parents plane

Not long after she sees her girlfriend searching the crowd and a smile immediatly appeared on her face.

Eliza looked the same direction where Arizona was looking and saw a woman who looked exactly like Arizona but only older and a tall man with blonde really short hair.

As the two people arrived to them Arizona was pulled to a hug by the woman which Eliza assumes it's her mother.

" Arizona baby girl it's so nice to see you. I missed you so so much. " The older blonde woman says

" Mama I missed you too. It's been too long I'm sorry "

Turning to the man Arizona extends her arms for a hug and says " Dad I missed you "

" Missed you too cupcake. " The man says using Arizona's childhood nickname

" So Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Eliza Minnick " She says pointing to Eliza

" It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Robbins " Eliza says extending her hand for a handshake

That hand was instantly put away when Arizona's mother gave her a hug and said " It's nice to finally meet the woman Arizona won't shut up about. And please call me Barbara honey "

Turning to Arizona's dad she extends her hand again and he firmly shakes it saying " Nice to meet you Eliza. You can call me THE colonel " Daniel says hiding his smile

" Oh Dad cut it off... You can call him Daniel " Arizona says turning to look at Eliza who has a terrified look on her face

Daniel seeing the look on Eliza's face couldn't hold it back anymore and just starts laughing really hard " You should see the look on your face. You can call me Daniel. If you make my daughter happy then I think we should be on first name basis " Daniel says still laughing a bit.

Sensing that her girlfriend is still pretty embarassed to talk Arizona starts leading them all to the car. They climb inside with Arizona driving with Daniel at her side and Barbara and Eliza at the back.

Arizona was focus on the drive but also on the conversation that was happening in the backseat of her car. Her mother and her girlfriend were talking about Arizona childhood and how she was like growing up. Her mother talked about Tim which Arizona had already told about to Eliza and she was saying how much she misses him and the two of them together. Arizona couldn't help but think about Tim too. He would have loved Eliza and he would for sure make some comments about how hot she was and things like that. She missed him so much everyday but more so when she was with her parents.

Arriving at her and Eliza's house Arizona put the car intro park and climb out of it going to the back to get her parent's bags. Eliza came to her help and the both of them carried the bags inside putting it in the guest room which is where they will be staying stealing some kisses on the way when no one was watching.

 **AN: I will try and update soon. Let me know what you would like to see happen on this fanfic and I'll try and make that happen. Review people. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. You're all awesome.**

 **When I was reading them I notice one that mentioned Sofia visiting. On the first chapter of this story in the AN part I told you guys that Sofia isn't Arizona's daughter because she only came back from Africa long after she was born. So no Sofia in this story. All the rest we'll see about that lol. Also I wanted just to say that I don't write the sex scenes because I don't think that I'm good at it so...**

 **Hope you like this new chapter and you know what to do. Review people...**

Eliza was loving to get to know Arizona's parents. They were just like her girlfriend, always laughing to each other and always with a smile on their face. Barbara was the most loving person Eliza had already known. Always asking how she was and always trying to make her feel part of the family.

" Eliza dear can you help me with something please? " Barbara said from the kitchen. Eliza looked to Arizona who was next to her on the couch just listening to her father talk about the rest of the family, her cousins, aunts and the rest. She got up and went to the kitchen to see wath Barbara needed. " Yes, of course. What do you need? " Eliza said entering the kitchen with a lovely smile on her face

" I just wanted to talk to you about something "

" What is it? Something's wrong? " Eliza asked concerned that maybe Barbara had some problem.

" No honey, everything's fine. It's just that even though Arizona doesn't like it I'm still her mother and she is still my little girl. I just need to make sure that she is okay and that she is well taken care of and loved " Barbara said looking straight into Eliza's eyes

" Oh yeah I understand but I need you to trust me when I say that I love Arizona with everything that I have. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her, not intencionally! My first priority is Arizona and her happiness. There's nothing I love more than to see her smiling or laughing. " Eliza said with a huge smile on her face and nothing but love in her eyes.

" That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I like you Eliza. I can see that you're good to Arizona so welcome to the Robbins family dear. " Barbara said now approching the brunette to give her a hug

Eliza gladly accepted the hug. It was nice and she felt safe in Barbara's hug it made her miss her mother even more but now she knew that she had gainned another mother. One that she hoped would stay with her for the rest of her life because that meant that Arizona would to. With that though in mind Eliza spoke

" Barbara if that is okay I would like to talk to you and Daniel later but without Arizona so please don't say anything to her okay? "

" Of course honey, let's just figured out a way to get Arizona out of here tonight for half an hour or so and then we'll talk. Sounds good? "

" Sounds awesome and don't worry about her being here because I already took care of that. I asked Karev to page her to the hospital to go check on a kid so we'll have plenty of time. Thank you "

Later that night all the family was sitting on the dining room table when Arizona's phone started ringing. " Excuse me it's from the hospital I need to get this "

Eliza looked to Barbara and smiled, their plan has going according to planned. A few minutes later Arizona returned with a pout on her face " Karev needs me to go check on some kid. I told him that I wasn't working the whole week because you guys are were but he insisted and said that it was a one time thing so I'm just gonna go there really quickly and then I'll came back and we can finish catching up. Olay?" Her parents just looked at her and noded their head. Eliza on the other hand stand up and walked with the blonde to the door giving her a kiss before she goes. " You'll be fine here by yourself with the both of them?" Arizona asked a little worried that her girlfriend wasn't confortable enought to stay alone with her parents.

" Of course baby, that way I can catch up on embarassing childhood stories with your mom " Eliza said smiling and kissing the blonde one more time " Be quick okay? I'll miss you "

" I'll miss you too babe. I love you " and with that Arizona walked out of her house to head to the hospital.

Coming back inside Eliza sat on the dining room table once again and said " So now that we are all by ourselves. There's a thing that I wanted to talk with the both of you. Or more like ask the both of you. "

" What is it honey?" Barbara said looking concerned

" Is there a problem? " Daniel asked also with a worried expression on his face

" No, no problem sir. It's just that I've been thinking and as you guys know me and Arizona have been together for more than a year now and I know it's still early but they say that when you know it you know it and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her and I want to have a future with her. I want to have everything with her. " Eliza paused to breath " Sorry if I'm rambling but I do it when I'm nervous, like now. So anyways what I'm trying to say here is that I want to marry your daughter. Like yesterday. I want to be able to call her my wife and I want to have a baby with her if that is something she'll agreed to. So I guess that what I'm asking here is if I have your blessing to porpose to her "

Barbara by now had tears in her eyes and Daniel was just looking at Eliza and smiling. Seeing that her wife wasn't going to say anything Daniel decided to answer " Of course you have our blessing Eliza. You make Arizona really happy and we would love to have you as a member of this family "

" Thank you so much sir. " Eliza said tears now running down her cheeks

At that moment Barbara got up from her chair and went to hug Eliza who glady accepted the hug she then whispered in Eliza's ear " Thank you so much for making our daughter happy. I've never seen her more happy than she is whenever she's around you. So thank you and it is going to be great to have you as my daughter-in-law "

" So when are you going to do it? " Daniel asked

" I was thinking to do it on the next saturday. I was planing to take us all to this great restaurant and then do it there. You think it's a good ideia? "

" I think it's perfect. Arizona's gonna love it I'm sure " Barbara said wiping the tear from her face.

After their conversation was over they resumed their sits on the table and started talking about how Arizona was like when she was little and Eliza was loving it.

" She was like maybe five and she always went after her bother Tim who was two years older than her. This day I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when I heard a scream coming from the backyard where they were at so I ran there to see if everything was okay. When I got there I saw her laying on the floor with her hand to her head. Apparently she was running away from Tim and was so distracted that she ran into a tree head first. " Barbara was telling while Daniel only laughed at the memory

" Apparently that hasn't changed because she still is very distracted and is always running into stuff " Eliza said laughing

" Mom I can't believe that you're telling her that story " Arizona said having arrived right at the end of the story but recognizing it and remembering the day very well " In my defence I was trying to see where he was, that's why I didn't see the tree " She now leaned into Eliza to give her a kiss and whisper in her ear " Hey babe. I've missed you "

" Shut up babe. I'm loving to hear about all this things about when you were little " Eliza said smiling to the blonde

Arizona took a seat in the table next to her girlfriend and started to tell stories along with her parents. Eliza was just staring at her and smiling just admiring the way Arizona's eyes light up with these stories. That stare whoever was being watched by Barbara who was just smiling while talking because in that moment she knew that her girl was going to be happy for the rest of her life because she had a woman who loved her so very much and that she loved too. Barbara and Daniel exchanged a knowing smile between the two just happy to see that their daughter had found someone so great to be with her. In that moment they couldn't be more proud of their little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First of all I just wanted to apologise for not updating this story sooner but this week was crazy for me and I was really busy. I know some of you guys want to see the proposal right away but it is not going to be in this chapter sorry :(**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all awesome!**

Saturday could come fast enough it was still Thursday and Eliza had everything prepared for the big day the P day as in the proposal day. She was becoming really nervous because what if Arizona said no? What if she didn't want to marry her or though it was too soon? Eliza kept thinking about all the possibilites and the more she though about the more nervous she became.

" Everything okay baby? " Arizona asked bringing Eliza out of her thoughts

The brunette turned to her side on the bed so she could look at Arizona " Everything's great honey. I was just thinking about how happy you make me and that I love so very much "

" I love you too babe " Arizona smiled before planting a kiss on Eliza's lips " Thank you "

" What are you thanking me for? " Eliza asked with a puzzled expression on her face

" For everything, for loving me, for being here with me and for being so good with my parents. I think they love you more than they love me "

" Don't be silly Arizona, of course they love me more than they love you. It's impossible not to love me " Eliza said while laughing

" Oh I love it when you're humble " Arizona teased

"Shut up you love me anyway "

Eliza leaned into Arizona and started kissing her. Soon the kiss became heatead and before they knew it they were both lying completely naked.

Arizona kissed Eliza on the lips before attacking her neck kissing and suching on the spot that makes Eliza weak at the knees. " please babe don't make me wait for it I really need you " Eliza muttered between moans. Arizona started going down Eliza's body kissing every inch of skin stopping only at the brunette's niples to kiss each other bitting and sucking driving Eliza crazy with want. Eliza lifted Arizona's face so she could look her in the eyes " please baby, just fuck me"

" I'll give you what you want if you promise to be quiet. Remember that my parents are next door and they don't need to hear you scream my name " Arizona said while smirking

Eliza just grabbed a pillow and put it over her head to try and stop the screams. Arizona continued her assault on Eliza's body everytime getting more close to the place where Eliza needed her the most. Placing herself between the brunette's thighs she started kissing one leg and then the other while Eliza only moaned in pleasure. Deciding to end the teasing she attached her lips to the brunette's clit and started to suck hard making Eliza arch her back. " More baby, I need more " Eliza pleaded. Doing as she was asked Arizona push two fingers inside the brunette and started to work Eliza on her orgasm. She was sucking on Eliza's clit at the same time that her fingers worked inside of her hitting her G-spot every once in a while " I... I love you " Eliza managed to say between elaborated breaths.

" I love you too. Now come for me " Arizona said hitting that spot inside her girlfriend once again. After one last thrust Eliza came down hard against Arizona's mouth and fingers.

Lifting herself so that she would be at eye level with Eliza, Arizona didn't had the time to speak before Eliza pulled her down for a passionate kiss. " That was so hot " Arizona said ending the kiss to breath

" You have no ideia... " Eliza said smiling " But now it's your time " Eliza said rolling them so that the blonde was now the one laying in bed

Their morning was basically a few more rounds of love making and then they fell assleep in the arms of each other and nothing could be more perfect than this. Because they were in love with each other and happy together. Is there anything better than it?

It was now friday and Eliza was sitting in the couch talking and laughing with the Robbins family when she decided to put her plan in action.

" So guys tomorrow night we are going out to dinner, the four of us. I booked us a table at this great restaurant and I think you'll like it. Okay? "

Barbara and Daniel looked at Eliza with a knowing expression on their faces and just nodded while Arizona stared at Eliza and thought that she couldn't love her girlfriend even more than she already did because she was so great with everyone including her parents which she only knew for less than a week and here she was making plans with all of them and being a part of the family like she had known all of them for years. She loved it and couldn't wait to start a family with Eliza because despite the fact that some years ago she didn't want to have kids now with Eliza she wanted everything. She wanted to marry this girl and she wanted her to be the other mother of her child. She wanted to have little Eliza's running around the house. She couldn't think of anything more perfect than that.

 **AN: so guys next chapter is THE chapter lol**

 **Thanks for reading and you all know what to do. Review people...**

 **See you next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys. Just wanted to thank all the reviews.**

 **I wanted this proposal to be very beautifull and romantic but after reading the one that McDimplesBaby did in her story I think that this one is going to suck but I'm going to try anyway. For those who haven't read her story go take a look at " Hiding my heart " it's really awesome.**

 **Now let's begin with this chapter. Hope you like it and you all know the deal. Review people.**

Eliza woke up with her girlfriend pressed against her. She couldn't stop herself of thinking that this was what she had always wanted, even if she didn't admit it to anyone. She has never been so happy in her life and she hope that today was the day were Arizona Robbins would become her fiancé. She had her speech all prepared and to know that the Robbins parents were on her side helped a little to ease her nerves. Looking at Arizona she couldn't resist on pressing her lips against her neck. Arizona stired a bit but didn't wake up so Eliza decided to get up and take a shower. Looking at the clock on the night stand she saw that it was little over 8 am and since it was her day off she should probably take the chance and sleep some more but she couldn't, she was so nervous that she couldn't just lay there. She got up and went into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower was helping a little to ease her nerves. She was in the shower for 10 min when she felt a pair of soft arms wraping around her midsection. Smiling she turned around to kiss her girlfriend ( soon to be fiancé she hoped )

Pressing her lips to the blonde's she whispered " Good morning baby "

" Good morning to you. Why did you got up so early? We are both off of work today and I thought that maybe we could just relax a bit in bed just the two of us "

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a shower but since you are here when can do other things to " Eliza smirked reaching forward to kiss Arizona but the blonde had other plans and she walked backwards and left the shower

" My parents are already awake honey and I don't want them to hear us having sex "

" Well then you shouldn't have walked in here all naked " Eliza said while she changed the water temperature on the shower, needing a cold shower now

After the shower they got dressed and went downstairs where Barbara and Daniel were already in the kitchen eating breakfast

" Hello there girls. Slept well? " Barbara asked

" Good morning mom and dad. Yes we did " Arizona said before kissing her mother and then her father on the cheek

" Good morning to the both of you " Eliza said smiling to her's soon to be in laws

" I made breakfast for the two of you. It's in the fridge " Barbara said while eating their own breakfast

" Something smeels amazing mom. Are making one of your celebration pies ? "

" Well dear yes I am. But it is not a celebration pie, it's just a pie " The older blonde said while smiling to Eliza. It indeed was a celebration pie but since Arizona didn't knew that they were going to be celebrating later today she didn't need to know that just now.

" So have anything planed to do today? Besides our dinner date later? " Daniel asked looking up from his newspaper

" Yes dad. This afternoon me and Eliza are going to take the both of you for a tour of the city " Arizona answered her dad with a smile

The afternoon was spent just walking around Seattle and enjoying each other's company. It was now 5 pm and Eliza wanted to get home so she could get dressed for their big night. " I think it is better to get back home and get dressed for the dinner. I made a reservation for 7:30pm and the restaurant is a little far so we should get going "

They all went home to get ready and Eliza was starting to be extremelly nervous because it was almost time for her plan to start. Her palms were starting to sweat and her heart was beating a little faster than normal. Arizona noticed that her girlfriend looked a bit off " What's the matter honey? "

" Oh nothing, I'm just looking forward to our dinner. I really like your parents and want to give them a proper dinner " Eliza lied

" You sure it's just that? " Arizona asked sensing that it wasn't just that

" Yes baby. What else could it be? " Eliza asked trying to make Arizona forget about the subject and with that she desapeared into the bathroom to get dressed

Arizona was now downstairs with her parents waiting for Eliza to finish get ready " Come on honey. What is taking you soo long to get dressed? " Arizona shouted to Eliza " She usually doesn't take this long to get dressed " Arizona said now with her voice normal to her parents. Barbara just looked at her and smiled while Daniel said " Leave her be. She wants to be pretty "

Within 5 min Eliza came down the stairs dressed in a tigh black dress that made all her curves pop out. Arizona couldn't help but stare at her " Honey you're staring " Barbara said while she bumped her elbow into Arizona's

" Shall we go? " Eliza asked smiling lovely at Arizona who was still staring

30 minutes later the four of them stood outside the restaurant and while they were walking inside Eliza whispered in Arizona's ear " You look really beautifull in that dress baby ". Arizona was wearing a little blue dress that made her eyes pop even more that they already did.

" Have you looked yourself in the mirror babe? You look so hot " Arizona said while she was eyeing Eliza from top to bottom and back again

Entering the restaurant they were lead to their table and placed their orders. The dinner was spent talking about everything that came to their minds.

" Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom " Eliza said while standing up. Deciding that it was now or never she looked back to see if Arizona wasn't watching her she smiled when she saw that she was distracted by talking to her parents and so she went to talk to the band and asked them to play a special song that she knew Arizona loved and that she had planed to propose to Arizona with it on the background.

Arizona was talking to her parents when suddenly Pearl Jam's just breath song started to play on the background " Oh I love this song " she said while turning to look at the band. She turned around and saw Eliza walking towards her with a smile on her face. When Eliza was near she extended her hand for Arizona to pull her to her feet.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves she started " Arizona Robbins you are the love of my life. You make me the happiest person in the world and I love you more than anything and anyone in my life. This week with your parents here was one of the best weeks in my whole life. It makes me feel safe and loved and a part of a family and I love that. " She paused to look at her girlfriend's parents and smile at them while they smiled back. Barbara was now with tears in her eyes and Arizona just stared at them because she had no ideia why her mother was crying. " You are the most caring, loving and beautifull person in the world. Ever since I saw the first time in Bailey's office when you first arrived from Africa that I can't take my eyes from you. I look for you every day when we are in work. I love to watch you with you tiny humans, your eyes shine so bright when you are talking about or with them. And when you smile you make all the bad stuff go away I wasn't kidding when I made a total foul of myself in front of you and told you that you look really beautifull with that smile in one of our first talks" Eliza said and smiled followed by Arizona with the smile that she was just talking about " Everytime you look at me and smile I feel like the luckiest woman on earth because I have the most beautifull woman smiling at me. I love the fact that you could have pretty much everyone in the world but still you choose to love me and be with me. You make me super happy and you make me use childish words like super or awesome and I honestly love that. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life and make you happy for the rest of your life. I want you to be the first and the last person I see every day. I want you to be proud to say that I'm yours just as I'm proud to say that you are mine. And I would be so proud to call your parents my in-laws. I love everything about you and I will keep loving that even if you decided to say no to my next question " Arizona looked at her parents who were both with huge smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes, even the colonel which suprised Arizona. Looking back at Eliza she saw her with one knee on the floor and a red velvet box opened in her hand with a beautifull ring inside of it " What I'm trying to ask here is Arizona Robbins will you marry me? I love you "

Arizona was now with tears in her eyes looking straight into Eliza's eyes and all she could say was " I love you so much " reaching for Eliza's hand to pull her to her feet and kiss her like her life depended on it

" You still haven't answer my question Arizona "

" Of course I will marry you Eliza. I love you more than anything and I woul love nothing more than to be your wife " She said with tears now running down her face and a huge dimpled smile

They kissed again and after they parted Daniel went to hug Eliza while Barbara went to hug Arizona. The two of them crying so much. Happy tears both " Congratulations honey. I love you and I love Eliza and I am so happy for the two of you. Never let this one go, your heard me ?" Barbara said in Arizona's ear " Yes mom. I will never let Eliza go. She's the love of my life and now she is going to be my wife. I'm so happy. Thank you for being here in such a important moment in my life "

They then exchanged pairs and now it was Daniel who was hugging Arizona " congratulations baby girl you deserve this. I love you "

" I love you too dad " She smiled to her father and then looked at Eliza

Eliza was looking to Arizona with nothing but love in her eyes and she had this huge smile on her face that Arizona would never forget. They were both head over heels in love with each other and nothing in the world could ruin that. Arizona was going to marry this woman and spend the rest of her life with her.

 **AN: So guys I tried. Let me know what you think. I love this song and I though it was perfect for a wedding proposal. So let me know what you think. Review people.**

 **See you next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews of my last chapter. I was a little afraid that I wasn't what you all were hoping for but I'm glad you liked it.**

As they were leaving the restaurant Arizona's parents said their goodbyes to the girls because they decided to spend the night in a hotel to let the girls be alone to celebrate. They were very well aware of what that celebration entailed because they had been there once so they decided it was better to let them have the house all to themselves. They agreed on meeting in Eliza and Arizona's house for breakfast the next day though.

" Bye Daniel and Barbara, Thank you so much for being here like I asked you to be " Eliza said while hugging the in-laws.

" Bye mom and dad see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for everything. Best parents ever! " Arizona said hugging and kissing her parents.

" Bye dears. Behave! " Barbara said smiling knowing very well that they will not be behaving themselves tonight

The journey home was taking forever. Eliza was driving and Arizona was in the seat next to her with her hand on Eliza's thigh going everytime futher up.

" You need to stop that hand of yours if you want to be home safe baby " Eliza said not taking her eyes of the road and doing everything she could to focus in driving and not on the hand on her thigh making her go completely crazy with want for her fiancee. That sounded so good to call Arizona her fiancee. It was all she could think about. I mean before entering the car because after she couldn't think of anything else other than stoping the car in the middle of the highway and having her way with Arizona right then and there.

" Stop the car Eliza " Arizona said looking dead serious to Eliza

" Why? You're nothing feeling good? " Eliza asked concerned but after looking at Arizona and seeing that gorgeous blue eyes became darker with want she wasn't concerned anymore. " we're not gonna have sex in the middle of the road Arizona " Eliza warned but at the same time Arizona's hand had sneak it's way between Eliza's legs beneath her dress and was now cupping Eliza's centre. Pulling the car to a stop in what seemed like a abandoned parking lot on the side of the road Eliza turned to Arizona and before she could speak the blonde was already attacking her lips with her own's kissing and sucking Eliza's bottom lip making her moan in pleasure and open her mouth to grant Arizona's tongue permission to enter her mouth. Before she could prepare herself Arizona was already straddling her lap and making her seat come to a lying position " This is really going to happen? We're really gonna have sex in the car in the middle of a thank god abandoned parking lot? " Eliza asked while Arizona was kissing her neck

" Shut up Eliza. Yes this is really going to happen because my girlfriend just asked me to marry her and she looks so hot today that I can't bring myself to wait until we're home to fuck her." Arizona said while her hand sneaked between their bodies and into Eliza's panties. Thanking to no one that Eliza's dress was short because that way it wouldn't be a problem. Running her fingers through her fiancee's wet folds " You're so wet baby " She said kissing and sucking Eliza's neck while the hand that wasn't between the brunette's legs cupped one of Eliza's breasts.

" Fuck baby. I need you. Like right now " Eliza said between ragged breaths

Upon hearing that Arizona entered Eliza with two fingers making her moan in pleasure. She started to work on a rythm making Eliza's moans increase in volume and frequency.

Not long after Eliza's walls were starting to clench the blonde's fingers and Arizona knew that Eliza was close to her release

" Come for me baby. I love you so much " Arizona said and Eliza came hard against the blonde's hand. Moans and ragged breaths was all that was coming out of the brunette's mouth and Arizona was loving the scene in front of her.

After coming down from her high Eliza kissed Arizona and whined when Arizona removed her fingers from deep inside the brunette. " I love you too baby. So much " Eliza said kissing the blonde once again.

Arizona reluctantly left Eliza's lap to go back to her own seat. Once seated she looked at Eliza who was still lying in the driver's seat trying to catch her breath. " you okay over there? "Arizona asked knowning very well that it indeed wasn't everything okay

" Just prepare yourself because when we arrive home you're gonna scream my name more times than you can count " Eliza answered while readjusting her seat

The rest of the ride home was spent with hands everywere but always aware of the road

Pulling the car to a stop in the garage of their home next to Arizona's car it felt good. Like really good like everything was how it was supost to be all their lives. If felt as if they were already married and a family. Eliza couldn't wait to call Arizona her fiancee and she wanted to get married ASAP.

Climbing out of the car they almost couldn't make it inside the house because as soon as Arizona left the car Eliza was already pressed against her back with her hands everywhere of the blonde's front cupping and massaging her breasts. Kissing her neck in that spot were Arizona's knee started to get weak. They finally made it inside the house and as soon as the door was closed Arizona was pinned agaisnt it with the brunette attacking her neck and lips starting to undress herself and Arizona. Their night was a long sleepless night but none of them was complaining because they woudn't change that for anything in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now 9:30 am and the doorbell rang. Arizona got out of bed and dressed herself in a sweatshirt and some pijama pants that she found on the nightstand drawer. Walking to the door she couldn't get the smile of her face because the woman who was currently sleeping in her bed was going to become her wife and her parents were here and supported them and nothing in the world was better than this. Opening the front door she saw her parents there with smiles in both their faces. Opening the door for the two of them to get inside the house they all said their good mornings and exchanged kisses. Once inside the house the three of them headed to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee and Daniel was the first one to speak " So were is that fiancee of yours? " He said looking at Arizona

Fiancee of mine, hearing this just gets better and better everyday Arizona thought and smiled " She's upstairs sleeping " as she said they heard the voice of said person " No I'm not. I'm here. Good morning Barbara and Good morning Daniel " she said smiling to the two older Robbins " Good morning baby " she said before pecking Arizona on the lips

" So I guess your night was good? " Barbara asked laughing and looking at Eliza's neck where she had a massive hickey

Looking to where her mother was looking Arizona blushed and tried to hide her face in the coffee mug she was holding " Mom you can't say those things " she said while looking at Eliza who looked like a tomato

" Oh honey relax we were once your age too you know that right? What matter to us is that our two daughters are happy " Barbara said while looking to the two now red faced girls

"Two daughters? " Eliza asked confused

" Of course honey, you are part of this family now too so you're like a daughter from another mother " Barbara said smiling

Arizona looked at Eliza and she never had seen her smiling so brigh and Arizona couldn't stop but smile too. Walking to her mother she gave her a hug and whispered in her ear " Thank you so much mom. You're the best "

They all sat down and ate breakfast together the smile never leaving neither one of their faces. Arizona's parents were going to go back home the next day and Arizona was starting to miss them already.

" So girls have you two though about the date to the wedding ? " Daniel asked always trying to plan everything with several time in advance

" No dad. We only got engaged yesterday. But in my opinion it should happen sonner rather than later " Arizona said and smile to Eliza

" I agree. I can't wait to get married to you " Eliza said kissing Arizona on the forehead

" Okay so think about that and then let us know so we can help you prepare everything " Barbara said

" You don't need to do that Barbara " Eliza said

" Of course we do. Our baby girl is getting married so of course we're gonna help " Barbara said while Daniel nodded behind her

They spent the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other's company. Dinner time came and Eliza and Barbara were preparing food while Daniel and Arizona were siting on the couch watching tv and talking about it. " Are you happy baby girl? " Daniel asked changing the subject

" Of course I am dad. I've never been this happy in my entire life. I love her "Arizona said while looking straight into her father's eyes

" Just wanting to be sure. You deserve this Arizona. You are a good man in a storm just like I taught you to be and I couldn't be prouder." With that he got up and went to Arizona hugging her. In that moment Eliza and Barbara walked into the leaving room watching the scene in front of them and just smiled. It was so good to see the love those two had for each other. Arizona was Daniel's lilttle girl even if she was over 30 now and Daniel was Arizona's hero the man she looked up to her whole life. Barbara was now with tears in her eyes because of the two people she loved the most in her life and because Arizona was so grown up and happy that it made her happy too.

Eliza just watched the Robbins family and hoped that one day she and Arizona could have that too with her kids. She wanted nothing more than to have little people looking like Arizona running around the house.

The next day everyone got up very early because Daniel and Barbara had a plane to catch to go home and Arizona and Eliza were driving them to the airport. When they arrived they got out of the car and went to colect their bags from the trunk. Eliza and Arizona were both starting to work today at 2 pm so they had time. They all went inside the airport and when the older Robbins's plane was called out on the speakers they all exchanged hugs, kisses and thank yous the majority being shared betweens Eliza and the in-laws.

Watching her parents leave Arizona couldn't stop herself from hugging Eliza and never wanting to let go of her. They stayed like that until Daniel and Barbara couldn't be seen anymore after that they turned around and walked out of the airport. When they arrived home Arizona told Eliza to go sit in the couch and wait there for her while she went upstairs and grabbed something.

After 5 min Arizona walked into the living room of their house with a small box in her hands and walked to Eliza coming down to her knees on the floor " what is this? You know I already asked you to marry me right Arizona? 'Cause we can't get married twice even though I would totally marry you twice or more time " Eliza started to ramble

" Shut up and listen to me babe. I know you already asked me to marry you and I'm not going to ask you to marry me. What I want to ask you here is " she opened the box and inside it was a little white pacifier " would you like to have a baby with me? " Arizona asked looking Eliza in the eyes

Eliza was know with tears in her eyes because when she though that Arizona couldn't be any more perfect here she was asking her to get a baby with her. Looking at Arizona's face she realized that she had not answer Arizona and that she was starting to become nervous wih all the silence " I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you honey. But I have one condition "

" What condition Eliza? You're scaring me " Arizona asked confused

" I want to have a mini Arizona. I want our son or daughter to look like you because you're the most cute and beautifull person in the world " Arizona got up and just kissed Eliza with everything she had and since they still had time before work they decided to celebrate. The wedding, the baby, the love, everything and so they did until it was lunch time and they had to get ready for work.

 **AN: so guys tell me what you think and you know that any suggestions are very welcomed. You all know what to do. Review people !**

 **See you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Just wanted to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews and comments either here or on twitter. I'm still doing this for all of you. Without you I would have already given up on writing so thank you for being my inspiration. You're all super awesome! I'll just go ahead and say it I love you guys!**

Their shifts started at the same time so they decided to carpool to work. Entering the hospital hand in hand everyone said hello to them and when they entered the attendings room inside were Alex Karev, April Kepner, Meredith Grey and Richard Webber they all looked at them and smiled saying hello. When Arizona was about to put her things in the her locker April looked at her hand " Arizona? What's that on your left finger? " She asked smiling and looking between Arizona and Eliza

Arizona looked at Eliza and smiled after Eliza nodded telling the blonde that it was okay to share the news Arizona looked at April and said " We're getting married " her smile was so big now with her dimples popping up and everything.

After hearing that sentence all the heads in the room turned to the newly engaged couple " Really? " Meredith asked

" Yes, really! I had to make sure that this one wouldn't go so I pop the question " Eliza said smiling and looking at Arizona with pure love in her eyes

" Congratulations girls. I'm so happy for you " April said hugging her two friends

" Congrats boss. You really know how to pick them. Dr Minnick's hot " Alex said before high fiving Arizona

" Congratulations Eliza and Arizona. I was kinda of waiting for one of you to pop the question but I can't say that I'm not suprised that it was Eliza who asked. Always thought it would be you Arizona, don't ask me why " Meredith said

After thanking everyone they were left alone in the room. Everyone left except for April who wanted to know everything. Well basically being Kepner " So Arizona tell me how did she asked you? Was it romantic? "

" Yes April it was really romantic. She took me and my parents to dinner and when one of my all time favourite songs started to play she had this big speech prepared and then after I looked to my mom there she was with one knee on the floor and a ring in her hand " Arizona said while looking at Eliza and smiling just remembering how sweet she had been

" Oh Minnick I didn't fought of you to be the romantic kind " April teased Eliza

" What can I say? Arizona just brings out this part of me " She said reaching for Arizona to take her hand and when she did she kissed her palm

" Have you guys though of dates just yet? " April asked wanting to know more and more about her friends wedding

" We haven't but we want it to be soon " Eliza answered

" Well I'm happy for the two of you. You both deserve to be happy and you couldn't find a better person for it than one another " April said while leaving the room

After a quick kiss they both got dressed and headed of their differente directions to work.

It was now almost 8 pm and Arizona hadn't seen Eliza since they left the attendings room and she was starting to miss her girl

" Hey babe. How's your day being so far? Haven't seen you all afternoon and I'm missing you already " Arizona send a quick text to Eliza while entering the cafeteria to have some dinner. Walking into the cafeteria she saw some of her friends sitting in a table and headed that way so she could join them. She went to grab her phone and then sit down next to Avery

" So I heard that I have to congratulat you for your big engagement? " Avery asked as soon as the blonde was sitting

" Yes you do Avery. I'm a engaged woman now " Arizona said with a big smile

" What? You're engaged? " Riggs asked

" You really haven't heard? That's all the nurses talk about today. How Dr Robbins is engaged and off the market now " Maggie said while looking at Arizona " Congratulations Arizona "

" I try not to listen to whatever the nurses are talking about but congratulations Dr Robbins " Riggs said while he got up to hug Arizona

" Thanks guys " Arizona said

They were all eating and chatting about everything and anything that came through their minds when Eliza walked into the cafeteria heading straigh to Arizona and kissing her on the forehead before she could say anything they were all congratulating her for her engagement just like they did to Arizona. She thanked them all and whispered in Arizona's ear " I need to speak to you Dr Robbins. Very urgent. Meet me in on-call room 5 in 10 min " she said and winked when the blonde looked at her. She then waved to the other people and walked away leaving the cafeteria

" Robbins you realize that we all know what you are going to do as soon as you leave this table don't you " Meredith teased Arizona while the other just laughed

"Well what can I say? My girl doesn't get enough of me " Arizona said while getting up and leaving her friends

" Don't make to much noise Boss " Alex shouted to Arizona who was know exiting the cafeteria

" I hope you know that she's going to make you pay for that comment " April said while looking at Alex with a amused look on her face

Entering the on-call room Arizona didn't had time to close the door because Eliza was already closing it and pinning the blonde against it " I missed you so much " she said between kisses to the blonde's neck

" I missed you too. And I though that you should know that you were not very discreet when setting up this encounter because as soon as you left Meredith said that all of them knew what we were about to do " Arizona said between moans as Eliza was sucking on her neck

" Oh well if you say so let's not disappoint them " Eliza said while locking the door and started to undress the blonde. She took off Arizona's top and began to leave open mouthed kisses on her skin. They were about to head to bed when one of their pagers started to bip.

" Seriously? " Eliza said looking down at her pager and seeing that she was being paged to the ER " I love my job I really do but sometimes it gets in the middle of very important things " She said while handing Arizona her top

" Don't worry baby we can continue this later when we head home " Arizona said kissing the brunette's lips " Go be a hardcore doctor babe. I love you "

" I love you too and we're on for tonigh " She said and after a quick kiss left the on-call room


End file.
